ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Darklops Zero
is a prototype model of the Darklops army that exists in an alternate universe after being thrown out of his home universe. Subtitle: None History Ultra Galaxy Legend Gaiden An experimental prototype for Galatic Emperor Kaiser Belial's army, Darklops was used as an guinea pig for a universe crossing experiment. At the end of the experiment he was left stranded and damaged as he floated aimlessly through another universe. The people of Salome in that universe modified him to obey their commands. When the original Ultraman Zero was overpowering Mecha Gomora, Alien Salome Herodia unleashed the robot to defeat Zero; while equipping him with Techtor Gear Black to make sure it wouldn't go berserk. However after a short brawl with Zero, Darklops Zero destroyed the Techtor Gear after gathering energy into its fist and striking the armor. No longer restrained, Darklops Zero faced the source of his design in a fight where they are nearly equal but with Darklops coming out victorious. Soon the Imitation Ultra Brothers arrived and Darklops fired a cannon of dimensional energy that sent them and Zero into a gap between dimensions. After the fight, Darklops Zero was restrained so his energy could be charged for the dimensional transfer experiment, it was at that moment he began to remember Belial. After trying to send of a team of Imitation Ultra Brothers into another universe, Darklops Zero turned on Herodia, destroying the remaining Ultra Brothers and mocking her as she dropped to the ground from its hand. It walked out of the facility and called Mecha Gomora to help the fight with the original Gomora. Ultraman Zero ultimately returns from the other dimensions and fights Darklops Zero again, with the former getting the advantage over him. In a last ditch effort, Darklops tried to use its Dimension Core again but Zero uses the Plasma Spark Sword in a high speed dash to defeat it. Before powering down, Darklops mocked Zero about a countdown to despair and fear, referring to Belial's conquest. It then struck its fist into its chest to blow it and Planet Chain up. Fortunately, Zero and Space Pendragon are sent back to their universe through the explosion. Trivia *Darklops Zero also shares the voice actor with the real Ultraman Zero, both of them were voiced by Mamoru Miyano *Suit actor: Tatsunari Fukushima *Like Zero, when Darklops Zero's Techtor Gear Zero came off it appeared similar to when Riders, from the series Kamen Rider Kabuto, in Masked Form performed cast off to enter Rider Form. Data : Darklops possesses a pair of Eye Sluggers comparable in strength and mobility to Ultraman Zero's. At first they seemed stronger as they defeated the Plasma Spark Sword, but Zero later destroyed them with a flaming chop. * : Darklops Zero can fire a purple version of Zero's signature using the same motion. It is as strong as the original. * : As a method for inter-dimensional travel, Darklops Zero can use this as a way of transportation. ** : Unique to him, Darklops Zero can concentrate dimensional energy into its Dimension Core, usually located under his color timer, to fire a blast that can send anyone within its blast radius into another universe or dimension. * : He also demonstrates the ability fire a powerful beam out of his visor eye which he used to destroy the Salome base, the full power blast requires a short period of charging. * : He reprogrammed Mecha Gomora with a wave of energy putting him under his complete control. * : Darklops can turn himself into a time bomb that destroyed a universe. Darklops Zero Darklops Eye Sluggers2.png|Darklops Zero Sluggers ()ray.jpg|Darklops Zero Shot Darklops-zero.jpg|Dimension Core Darkclops Dimension Core.jpg|Dimension Storm Darkclops Eye Beam.jpg|Darklops Matter Zero Regrammeing.jpg|Darklops Zero Changer Darklops Zero Big Bang Zero.png|Big Bang Zero - Techtor Gear Black= Darklops Zero Techtor Gear Black The form used by Darklops Zero when armed with . Stats *Height: 45 m *Weight: 45,000 t *Origin: Alien Salome factory Powers and Weapons *Durability The Techtor Gear Black provides durability to Darklops Zero, as well as control from the Alien Salome. * : A kick attack used by Darklops Zero. * : A tackle attack used by Darklops Zero. Darklops Zero Techtor Gear Black Techtor Gear Black Kick.png|Techtor Gear Black Kick }} Merchandise Bandai Ultra Hero Series *''' Darklops Zero''' (2010) **Release Date: September 11, 2010 **Price: 800 Yen **ID Number: EX Ultra Hero Series Darklops Zero is a remold of UHS40 Ultraman Zero, with a new upper body. The figure sports 3 points of articulation. *'Darklops Zero Black Clear Ver.' (2010) **Release Date: August 2010 **Price: 800 Yen **ID Number: SP An Ultraman Festival & Ultraman Shop exclusive, This Darklops figure is a clear-black redeco of the figure above. It's paint applications were the same as the original. Ultra-Act NOTE: Italic lines are exclusives. *'' Darklops Zero'' (2011) **Release Date: January 25, 2011 **Price: 3360 yen **Accessories: 6 pairs of hands, 2 Darklops Zero Sluggers, Extra head, Big Bang Zero core A Tamashii Webshop exclusive, Ultra-Act Darklops Zero is a redeco/retool of the first Ultra-act Ultraman Zero figure, featuring a new head. Darklops Zero also features a new Big Bang Zero accessory, which can be attached to his Color Timer port. Gallery UDlpsztg.jpg|Darklops Zero wearing the Techtor Gear Black ()kick.jpg Zero_vs_Zero.png ()drklpszr amrmr.jpg|Darklops Zero breaks the Techtor Gear Black ()drklpszr free.jpg|Darklops Zero frees himself of the Techtor Gear DarklopsZero.png ()show off.jpg Ultraman zero vs.jpg|Darklops Zero watching Zero fighting Imitation Ultra Brothers ()boom.jpg|Darklops Zero firing his cannon of dimensional energy Darklops-Mecha-Gomora.jpg|Mecha Gomora and Darclops Zero ready to fight Gomora and Ultraman Zero Darklops_pose.png ()anime.jpg|Promotional artwork of Ultraman Zero and Darklops Zero Darclops Zero (Tector Armor).jpg|TechtorGear DarklopsZero Darklops_detail.png Darklops_Techtor_Turn.jpg Darklops_Data_Scan.jpg Darlops.jpeg Ultra-Act Darklops Zero.jpg|Ultra-act Darklops Zero Darklops Zero Spirits.png|Darklops Zero's Battle Spirits card. SD Darklops Zero.jpeg|SD Transluscent Darklops Zero Category:Mechanical Doppelgangers Category:Robots Category:Ultraman Zero Kaiju Category:Imitators Category:Villains Category:Fake Ultras Category:Deceased Characters Category:Movie Robots Category:Belial's Army Category:Ultra Kaiju